Closets
by Potential Schizophrenic
Summary: Light is hiding from L when things get a lil bit weird...R&R and enjoy! Oneshot but please say if you think i should make another story to explain this one!


**I'm ill (ish) bored and need a laugh. I made up a random thing.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own death note. if i did it would be...bad. and very very yaoi-ish. :p**

**Lemme set you a scene. L has drunk A LOT of cherryade and is totally hyper. Light figures that a hyped-up L is probably a fate worse than death, so he's hiding in a closet. As you do. But who else will he find in the closet? And why are they there? A series of mini-adventures are taking place, and its all in the closet. Maybe I'll make a sequel to this with more detail of the other adventures going on in the closet. But for now, it's Light.**

L: Light-Chan!! Where are you?

-Light is currently hiding in the closet-

L: Light! Strawberry cake, Light! And cherryade!! Muuuuch more cherryade…

-L's footsteps fade into the distance-

Light: Phew! I might be in a cupboard but its better than being out there…but it's sure cramped in here. And dark…

-Watari's head pops out of a pile of coats-

Watari: Light! Good to see you! What are you doing in here?

-Light is very confused-

Light: I could ask you the same thing…

Watari: Well, its funny you should ask that, because-

Light: Watari I really-

Watari: It was last Wednesday…

Light: Watari, you don't need-

Watari: I was having a deep, professional conversation with Misa…

Light: Here we go…

Watari: And I lost my handkerchief when everyone was eating their candyfloss.

Light: …Your handkerchief? And you think it's in this closet? And by the way, how are we both fitting in here?

Watari: Well, this has been a nice conversation, but I must leave now!! There are more of L's baggy pants in here than you would believe…

-Watari plunges back into the piles of clothes in the bottom of the closet-

Light: Well that was weird…Anyway, where'd he go?!

-Light hears L skip past-

Light: Better keep quiet for a while though…

-Matsuda shuffles ass-first out of a nearby pile of shirts, looking positively harassed-

Light: Erm…what the hell? How did- never mind…

Matsuda: Light! Sorry, must dash! Pirates!

-Matsuda scrambles back into the shirts. Cannon fire is heard, along with the skipping footsteps of a cake-obsessed insomniac-

Light: Eek!

Misa: Light! What's the matter? Why are you eek-ing? Light, I'll protect you!!

-Misa glomp-tackles Light-

Light: …Ouch. Misa that hurt. Where did you come from, anyway?

Misa: Oh, I was looking for my agent. You haven't seen him have you?

Light: You mean Matsuda? He's being chased by pirates at the moment…

Misa: I mean my GOOD agent.

Light: Oh, him. He'll be around here- Hey! Why would your agent be in the closet?

Misa: It seemed a good place to look. Bye now, Light-Sweetie!

-Misa digs her way into a pile of jeans-

Light: I'm not even going to comment…

-Sayu pops out of the clothes-

Light: Wha-? Sayu! How'd you get here?

Sayu: I was…crying…because L stole my cupcakes…but then the friendly leopard might have had some, so I was going to ask him, but then a reincarnated cereal box kidnapped me! I came to get my revenge….

Light: …right. Revenge is in the closet because…

Sayu: Well I needed to find Mello to help me kill the cereal box.

Light: Mello's here too?!

Sayu: This seemed like the sort of place Mello would hang out…I see leather! That might be him!! Ciao!

-Sayu dives into a leather jacket and burrows beneath it-

Light: What…the hell…What's going on in here?!

-Mello pops up from a T-shirt pile-

Mello: Hey, Kira, you haven't seen Near around have ya?

Light: No, sorry. But Sayu's looking for you…and don't call me Kira! I'm not Kira!!

Mello: Whatever. Kira.

Light: I said I'm not…never mind. Why you looking for Near?

Mello: Well the short and short of it is, the mammal escaped.

-Thudding stampede and loud elephant-ish noises are heard-

Mello: Holy crap! I gotta go!

-Mello disappears in a pile of skirts-

Light: Why does L even have skirts in his wardrobe?

-Near swings down from the clothes rail-

Near: Those are mine.

Light: You're…skirts?

Near: Yes. I like to play dress-up with L…

-Light looks ironically at Near. Near doesn't get it-

Light: Hey, Mello was looking for you.

Near: He was?

Light: Yeah. He needs help catching the mammoth…and if he goes to help Sayu, then you'll need to kill a cereal box- WOAH.

-Near has changed clothes into a skirt, strapless shirt, and high heels-

Light: NEAR, YOU LOOK LIKE A WHORE!! A FEMALE WHORE!! THIS IS WAY TOO WEIRD! I'M OUTTA HERE!!

Near: Mello likes it when I dress like this…

-Light tumbles out of the closet leaving the six weirdo's behind-

Light: That was messed up…REALLY messed up…

-L appears and glomp-tackles Light to the floor-

L: LIGHT-CHAAN!! I found you!! Were you playing hide-and-seek? Naughty! But it doesn't matter! I've found you now, all safe and sound.

-Light is dragged off to eat strawberry cake with L-

Light- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

**Owari**

**So i hope it made u laugh as much as we did! (I was sending this to a friend while writing it) Sayonara!**


End file.
